


Stress

by Smut_lover13



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:03:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12972318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smut_lover13/pseuds/Smut_lover13
Summary: Ifrit helps a stressed out Papa.





	Stress

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try something a bit different, hope I did well!
> 
> Based from a post on Tumblr

Papa paced the room quickly, his face contorted into what could only be found as pure stress. Ifrit sat on a couch a few feet away, his own attention focused on the post he was reading. Ifrit was trying to relax, but it was a bit hard to do that when he could see Papa pacing out of the corner of his eye. And it didn't help that Papa's unease and stress had seemed to cloud the whole room.

"Papa."

The frontman payed no attention to the sudden break of silence and continued to pace around the room. He was starting to believe that this pacing wasn't helping him in the slightest, if not making it worse.

"Papa."

Ifrit spoke louder this time. He knew good and well that Papa was just being a little shit as he tried to ignore him. His pacing was annoying enough to Ifrit, but the fact that he was trying his best to ignore the guitarist was enough to make him grind his teeth.

"Papa, come here."

"I can't."

Ifrit sighed heavily. Of course Papa would try to be difficult with him when he was only trying to assist in lowering his stress. Why not.

"Papa. Come."

"I can't! I can't eat, I can't sleep, I just can't! I'm so stressed, it's never ending!"

Papa yelled out to Ifrit, but the guitarist was unfazed at his outburst. He could see that the singer's eyes were glossy, and tears threatened to fall from his eyes.

"I understand that. Come lay your head on my chest,"

Papa snorted as he wiped his tears carefully, not wanting to smudge any of his makeup. Every time he wiped away a tear, more started to take it's place. The frustration starting to build in his chest made more come dangerously close to rolling down his face.

"For as impressive as your muscularity is, and for as much as I would love to be trapped in your arms, I-"

Ifrit interrupted the singer by patting his chest and jokingly attempting to wriggle seductively, but he quickly accepted the fact that he wasn't being sexy.

"No."

Papa went to argue more, but Ifrit shot him a cold glare which made him shut his mouth abruptly. Ifrit patted his chest once more, and Papa could see in his eyes that it wasn't a request this time.

"..Fine."

Papa rolled his eyes and made his way over to the sitting guitarist. He would never admit that it felt nice to finally be able to look down at someone. The singer pushed the thought aside before maneuvering to comfortably lay on Ifrit's abdomen, his ear placed right above his heart, and Papa tried to match their breathing and heartbeats.

Ifrit began to run his fingers through Papa's hair, a smile creeping onto his face as he felt the appreciative hum against his chest. Ifrit rested his head back against the edge of the couch, his fingers now gingerly scratching at his scalp.

"What happens now?"

"Just relax. Close your eyes and count back from ten."

"I will try.. But I can't promise that anything will work!"

Ifrit chuckled, his chest lightly bouncing as the man that was resting on him leaned into his hand. He knew that Papa wasn't aware of the trick up his sleeve.

"Just trust me on this, love."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Only a good fifteen minutes had passed from when Ifrit decided to test his little idea, and he was quite proud to find that it was successful. Papa now layed his full weight on Ifrit's chest, lightly snoring and occasionally twitching against him. Ifrit had a smug look on his face as he continued to toy with the singer's raven hair.

"Gottem."

 _(Wanted to try something a bit different,_ _hope_ _I_ _did well!_

_Also, this based on a post from_ _Tumblr_ _by the-quintessential-owl go check 'em out!)_


End file.
